<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pagan Love by NightlightStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508328">Pagan Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightStories/pseuds/NightlightStories'>NightlightStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Sex, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neo-Paganism, POV First Person, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightStories/pseuds/NightlightStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester leaves Washington and his commune to take part in a ritual that internet friend Crowley has invited him to. Six other druids take part in the ritual and he immediately is annoyed by the way one of them, Gabriel, behaves. Over the course of the night and the next day he quickly changes his mind but will they have a future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pagan Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people :)<br/>I really enjoyed writing this, especially Gabriel, and challenging myself to write in a different POV to my usual stories, so I hope you like it :)<br/>Feel free to leave any criticism or remarks in the comments :)<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I had been wandering around for hours trying to find the spot marked on my map. This festival should have been easy to find according to various descriptions but apparently I was just not intelligent enough to find it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>God knew, they probably had already started the ceremony without me but I held out a little hope still. They needed exactly seven druids for the ritual to work after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I pulled the hood on my cloak more into my face to shield it against the harsh winds that had taken up speed. It wasn’t that cold considering I was in the Scottish highlands in mid November but still cold enough to make me shiver underneath my thick travel cloak.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The wind kept pushing my slightly too long hair into my face and made me have to push it back every five seconds which greatly annoyed me. It was in that awkward stage of growing it out when its not long enough yet to put it behind your ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I consulted my map once more and continued going south because I recognized an odd formation of trees in the distance. This could be of great help, I thought. While I was walking I thought back on the day before when I had arrived from Washington at Heathrow airport and then had to undertake the unbearably long train journey to Edinburgh to get to a point where the map was of any use.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I wasn’t used to trains. I used public transport in Washington sometimes but for longer trips it was more common to use the car or go by plane where I came from.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>People were staring at me all the way up North although I had chosen not to put on the face paint until I arrived in Edinburgh. Although I was used to it from home where they also always stared whenever I left our commune it still was sad to think that there was no escaping the looks. Well, I hadn’t thought that it would be any better in the UK anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Our commune was the only place where I wasn’t judged for my appearance or my beliefs. It was an eclectic collection of wiccas, druids and other types of witches and healers that had loosely banded together to create a safe space for everyone who believed or behaved differently. It gave us a home when no one else had ever done so. There was no leader but rather any important decision was made communally by everyone currently living there.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>We were located in a small forest owned by the oldest member of our group who had inherited it and the estate from her family. We all had a place to put our caravans and tents and she had rented out the house to a wealthy family who didn’t care much about the outdoor space or what was going on around them anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I didn’t actively despise them but I pitied them for their spiritually unfulfilling lives. They were driven by consumerism and didn’t know how to strive for something that was bigger than themselves.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I hadn’t left the commune entirely by choice to come to Scotland though.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>A couple of weeks ago I had been invited by an old friend of mine that I had met over the internet at the beginning of my journey to becoming a druid. He was a druid in Scotland and had been for a long time and told me about the ritual they were panning.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>At first I hadn’t been interested but then I had split up with my girlfriend Ruby and she wasn’t especially vengeful or anything but in order to stay friends she had strongly suggested that I should remove myself from her sight for at least two weeks until she had finished mourning the relationship and conducting some forgiveness ritual with her wicca friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>This was how I found myself writing to Crowley and accepting his offer to partake in the ritual. In turn he had sent me this map which was made to look ancient but included modern place names and sights.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I had finally reached the five odd looking trees and looked on from there. Thankfully the small hill was making it easier to find the next landmark and I trudged on, faster this time because I knew I wasn’t far from the meeting point now.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>After a few more minute of walking I reached the formation of three rocks that was the meeting spot and looked for the others. I realised that they hadn’t started without me but were still just standing together around a small fire, talking and presumably waiting for me. I walked over and pulled my hood off so everyone could see me better. I didn’t even need to announce myself because as soon as I had pulled off my hood Crowley came over and greeted me with a bone crushing hug. “Good to see you again, Sam” he said and then turned around, letting me breathe again, to introduce me to the others.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I learned that they were called Rowena, Charlie, Meg and Nick and that they had all been druids for some time now. Not all of them had their faces painted like me. It wasn’t required and since no one of us belonged to one of the major organisations of druids nobody cared either way. I liked painting my face with natural colours to connect with nature through symbols but I knew that everyone had their own way to do so. “We are still waiting for our seventh guy tonight” the red haired woman with a strong Scottish accent said to me. She had probably noticed me trying to count subtly if I had missed someone. There were only six of us, including me, so someone had to have been even more late than me. It weirdly made me feel kind of relieved to not be the only one with a poor sense of direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>We formed a small circle again to keep out the cold and started chatting away. I asked Rowena and Crowley, who both lived I Edinburgh, for recommendations on what I could do there for the rest of the time I was here since I would only go back to London a few days after the ceremony.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She offered “I’m sure Crowley and I could show you around, dear” and I easily agreed. Meanwhile my feet were getting colder and colder and it was getting darker by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I could already see the moon and the first stars in the sky. If we actually wanted to do the ritual properly we should start soon but the seventh member whom I still didn’t know the name of still hadn’t arrived.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I was starting to become slightly irritated with this guy that either was even more terrible at reading maps than I was or was deliberately making us wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>My suspicion was confirmed when a few moments later a loud voice came from the darkness to my right “Helloooo, Ladies and Gentlemen. Guess who’s here. So sorry for the slight delay my friends but I’m here now. Let’s get this started shall we?” A hooded figure arrived at the circle and his face was creepily illuminated by the flames of our fire. I couldn’t make out any distinct features until he finally took off his hood. His mouth still had a teasing grin to it and his eyes sparkled with amusement. He liked that we all had to wait for him which in turn made me dislike him immediately. Don’t get me wrong, he was a gorgeous man but I couldn’t stand this arrogance he displayed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I was still reeling from his introduction when he came over and placed his finger </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> my chin to turn my head and make me look into his eyes. I looked down and could now see that they were an interesting shade of brown looking almost golden. I almost got lost in them for a second until I realised our position “Who are you?” I exclaimed and pushed his hand off of me trying to fixate on something other than his eyes with my gaze. I settled on looking at the others over his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m Gabriel, my darling giant” the man said and made me uncomfortable all over again. I hated when people called me a giant or drew attention to my height. It always made me stand out, making it impossible to hide even if I sometimes would have liked to.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t call me that, shorty” I grumbled and tried to give back as good as I got. But he only laughed. I mustn’t have been very threatening even though that had been what I was going for.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Crowley interrupted our little dispute by saying “I’m sure we will have time to chit-chat later, boys. Let’s set up everything for the ceremony first.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Charlie and Meg nodded in agreement and I could see Nick and Rowena were already setting up a small altar made of stone that they had brought to the site.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>How did you get all of this here?” I asked Nick and he explained while heaving it to the marked spot “I have a pick-up down that way. There is a street that leads here but Crowley and I thought it would be more fun to have everyone go the long way and appreciate the nature around the site first. It will make for better energy he said.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Ah okay” I mumbled and privately thought that they should then at least have made the map a little clearer.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I went over to Charlie, avoiding Gabriel who was showing something to Crowley at the fire, and helped her set up some of the goblets and bowls with food and drink needed for the ritual. It wasn’t a ceremony that was commonly done in newer druid movements but Crowley said he found out about this festival of sacrifice that was celebrated in ancient German and English belief and had adapted it to druid lore in a way that would make us able to say our thanks for what had been given to us by nature.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>One alteration had thankfully been that there was no slaughtering of animals nor drinking of blood involved. I was mostly vegetarian and really wouldn’t have been able to condone this ritual otherwise. Those practices were mostly outlawed by the states and frowned upon by pagans anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>The</span>
  </span>
  <span> alter was all laid out in a couple of minutes and finally the ritual began for real. We gathered around and formed a circle around the alter and the fire, as well as around Rowena who was standing at the alter ready to commence the ceremony. I got stuck between Crowley and Gabriel who grinned at me teasingly when I reluctantly offered him my hand for the ritual.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Rowena began chanting something that I couldn’t understand and we all raised our hands to the sky while she sanctified our sacrifices. One after the other she took a small amount of them to taste them and then gave everything to the flames. The flames roared up when she added the whiskey to them and I involuntarily gripped the other guys’ hands a little tighter. It made for an impressive picture, the way the flames shot higher into the sky for a moment, illuminating the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Crowley didn’t acknowledge it but I could feel Gabriel’s eyes boring into me. I couldn’t really turn towards him as that would have disrupted the ceremony but I was almost certain that he was smirking at me. What an arse!</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>As soon as the last chant was cast I turned around and shot him an annoyed look which he still responded to with a smile. Nothing seemed to faze this man so I decided to just keep as far away from him as possible. It wasn’t an easy feat to be done when everyone knew each other and stood around after the ritual to get everything packed up and chat for a while. I mostly kept to myself and just chatted to Charlie and Rowena who were packing up some last items while the others all seemed to revolve around Gabriel. He was the life of the party and spoke not only with his voice but with his whole body when he told a story. I felt my eyes drawn to him again and again and berated myself for it. I didn’t like this guy, so why did I want to get to know him?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Charlie shot me a knowing look when I scowled at Gabriel once again and advised “You know, you can go over and just talk to him, right? No one’s keeping you here…”. She smiled as she said that so </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> knew she didn’t want to get rid of </span>
  <span>me</span>
  <span>, she probably just had </span>
  <span>my</span>
  <span> best interest at heart, really. </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> answered her quietly “I don’t. I’d rather stay with you guys and help.” </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> didn’t want to make my dislike public in case it would get back to Gabriel at some point and also because these were his friends. They must like him if they are friends with him. </span>
  <span>I was just curious to know why they let him get away with all this arrogance. Charlie looked at me in slight disbelief and Rowena just raised one of her eyebrows as she heard my reply. Great! One hour into knowing these people they already decided that I didn’t know what I wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>This seemed to be a common theme. Back home there were my older brother Dean and his boyfriend Castiel who were a little overprotective to the point where it became an inconvenience more than anything else. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much! But Dean loved me but he didn’t agree with my decision to live in the commune. After my law degree I wanted to spend some time away from the hustle and bustle of California so I had gone on a road trip to ‘find myself’ as a lot of young people do. But I actually managed to find something better: I found this community of people who welcomed me with open arms and became my closest family apart from Dean.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>But he didn’t understand me or my current beliefs at all. We both turned our backs on organised religion once our parents died, but I needed something else, something spiritual that connected me to the world around us, while he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I still worked as a lawyer by day, so what difference did it make who I was living with or how?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I didn’t like where my thoughts were leading me, so I took a deep breath and centred myself with a quick mantra that I had learned from Castiel who was a yoga instructor.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When I opened my eyes again the world around me returned to my focus and I was met with Gabriel who was standing way too close to me in my opinion. I was starting to wonder what he could want when he said “Hey mister serious. We’re leaving to go to a pub. Crowley of course wanted to leave you behind but I graciously offered to ask if you wanted to join us?” He had a teasing edge to his tone and his made up version of events was ridiculous but he still sounded kind of sincere when he was asking if I wanted to join.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>For the first time I thought I might have got the wrong idea of him. He might be arrogant and annoying but was probably a decent friend to have. Why on earth would the others hang around with him if he was awful. They were good people and I found them all sympathetic when I had talked to them earlier in the evening and I would even have considered Crowley a good friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Why Gabriel irked me remained a mystery but I resolved then and there to make an effort to revise my bad first impression of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Haha” I said sarcastically and then added “I’ll come with you though. If only because I’d like a warm drink after being out in this cold for ages!”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Gabriel laughed and clapped his hand on my shoulder, leading me to the group who had already started on their way back to the pick-up.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When we all reached the car, I became a little concerned. I didn’t really want to break the law and in an unfamiliar country at that, so when I noticed the five seats available for the seven of us, I had a mild internal freak-out. Thankfully my peace of mid was restored when Charlie pointed at another car and said “Do you want to join me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I happily agreed, trying not to show my relieve to much but it must have been obvious on my face from the way Gabriel grinned at me when he got into the other car.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t mind him” Charlie reassured me once we were on our way and alone in her car. “He is just like that around attractive guys. And he doesn’t have any issues with breaking the rules.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I could feel my face heat up at the notion of Gabriel being attracted to me but then responded to the second half of her statement only, ignoring the implications of the first “Oh, well. You mean unlike me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah. I mean I don’t think he would do something that’s actually illegal but his favourite phrase is ‘Rules are meant to be broken, Red’” She rolled her eyes but seemed quite fond at the same time.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>They really aren’t” I told her but I said it playfully. I didn’t want to come across like a square and re-enforce the stereotype of the lawyer who could never have any fun. That wasn’t me after all. I just usually accepted rules that seemed to serve a purpose. For example keeping us all from dying in a car crash because of our seatbelts.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Soon after, we arrived in the little pub that Crowley described to me as “a mixture of old Scottish pub and a young whiskey lovers dream, Sam” and we all ordered something at the bar before sitting down at a corner table with our drinks. Our little group drew some looks from other patrons but nobody looked mean spirited. Since the barkeeper seemed to know Crowley by name they probably came here often enough for people to be used to the sight of cloaks and one or the painted face.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I didn’t know what to get so Crowley and Gabriel conversed with the barkeeper before deciding on some type of beer I didn’t recognise by name.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>From the first sip I took it tasted great but was also quite strong. After a few gulps the alcohol already began to warm me up from the inside while the warm fire in the fireplace warmed my frozen fingers and feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I caught up with Crowley for some time before I felt a nudge in my right side. Looking over I noticed Gabriel who had replaced Nick in the spot next to me and was nudging me with his elbow to get my attention. Now that he had it, he threw his arm round my shoulder and drew me in.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>My body went stiff in his hold because it still surprised me but I quickly relaxed. His smell was calming my nerves and the alcohol and walking around in the snow had made me sleepy so my instincts wanted me to lay my head on his shoulder and bury my face into his neck. But I fought hard to keep in control so I only leaned against him slightly. It was weird how </span>
  <span>our height difference didn’t seem as great now as it had been when we were standing</span>
  <span>. His arm around me made me feel safe in a way I hadn’t felt before with my past girlfriends. I had loved them of course but being pulled in like this was different to being the one who did this sort of thing for a girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I still didn’t know if I really liked him but my body seemed pretty sold on Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m gonna get another round, do you want something?” he suddenly whispered in my ear and I had the feeling he wanted it to sound as seductive as possible because his tone sent shivers down my spine. The kind of tone one would most likely use in the bedroom which made me wonder what Gabriel would be like if we… I willed myself to not continue down that road because it would certainly lead to some visible problems. I was still a little shell shocked even after he had got up to go to the bar and get more drinks which didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie who was now grinning at me happily. “He’s single, you know. Gabe, I mean” she said and I pretended, badly, to not know why she would tell me that which only made her laugh in return. “He’s a good guy. I noticed you were annoyed at him earlier which is honestly not uncommon when people meet him for the first time but he really is nice. And I say that as someone who would never be remotely interested in him.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Alright” was the only answer I gave to her before Gabriel returned to the table and our conversation was cut short. I felt like there was something about Gabe that she wasn’t telling me which would have underlined her point but it didn’t matter that much anyway, I thought. He was sitting even closer to me than before and had placed his hand on my knee where he was drawing little circles. I didn’t want him to ever stop because it felt amazing but at the same time I wanted to push his hand away immediately because the only thing left in my mind were very inappropriate thoughts. My thoughts circled back to my first impression and now after observing Gabriel a bit more and talking to Charlie, I could actually see that he was quite charming and lovable and that his brand of humour was just something you might have to be around for a while to actually get.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He would probably still annoy me to hell and back if anything were to happen between us but I couldn’t help but want it to despite that fact.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I found myself scooting closer to him until I was almost sitting on his lap and he smiled a half smile at me while he was talking to Rowena.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>A few hours later the last round was called and we got up to leave. Gabriel took down my cloak from the coat hanger and handed it to me. “There you go, wouldn’t want you to freeze to death out there” he said while we left and went outside and something on his face made me bold enough to say “I won’t if you keep me warm on the way back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>To my surprise, I could actually see him blush in the light of the street lamps and he scratched the back of his head before saying sincerely “I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>We walked next to each other and he held my hand in his to keep it warm. The other hand was stuffed into the pocket of my cloak. Despite the cold, his hand was warm and a solid presence against mine. Keeping me out of my head and in the moment there with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I didn’t want the night to end. He had driven me crazy all night with his scent and the little movements of his thumb on my thigh but when we reached my hotel all he did was say good bye. He got on his tip-toes to kiss me on the cheek, leaving a tingling mark long after his lips were already gone and handed me a slip of paper. He shoved it into my hand and turned around to leave when I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him into my body.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t just leave me like this” I whispered and asked “Can I kiss you?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He hesitated for a second and then nodded. I couldn’t hold back any longer and when our lips touched I felt as if fire was coursing through my veins. I was reminded of the flames that had shot into the sky at our ritual and I felt as if our kiss was tying me not only to him but to everything around us. We continued kissing for a while and soon I felt his tongue darting out against my lips which I couldn’t help but open up slightly to let him inside. Our tongues tangled and danced with each other fighting for dominance and winning, always winning. How could anyone lose this battle when losing felt like this?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I gasped when we pulled apart to get some air and just stared into his eyes for a long moment. How could I ever have disliked this amazing human being? Or was that just my body speaking and I would regret this in the morning?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to my lips once more before saying “I really need to go now. It’s late, darling and you don’t want to see this handsome face when I’ve only had six hours of sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I laughed and said goodbye as well, before making my way inside the hotel to my room.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I quickly went to bed as well but kept wondering what Gabriel might do for a living if he had to be up at around 5 in the morning on a Saturday. Before I fell asleep I shot Gabriel a quick text to give him my number in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Later the next day I met up for lunch with Rowena and Crowley who wanted to show me Edinburgh. About 15 minutes after we had all sat down to eat Gabriel came through the door of the restaurant and pulled a chair from the table next to us to sit down. I felt myself blush when I remembered the night before and smiled at him “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey yourself, Sammy dear” he said and smiled in return. He looked exhausted but it didn’t show in his mannerisms or his speech because he was still just as flirty, loud and boisterous as he had been the night before. He leant over slightly pressing a quick kiss to my cheek before immediately starting up a conversation about some dog he saw on the way there.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I had to admire his confidence. I never would have kissed him even though we had been quite obvious in our interest in each other. I assumed that he was just there for his lunch break from work and as I correctly predicted he said goodbye to me with another kiss, this time lingering longer, and left with a “Gotta get back to work guys.” I looked after him until he was out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh my, you have it bad don’t you?” Rowena teased me and my eyes left the door to look at her fully. She was smiling and when I looked at Crowley he was grinning as well.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You would make a dangerously cute couple” he said. I shook my head “I don’t even know him that well. We only kissed last night and I will go back in a few days.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I probably shouldn’t tell you this but he will move to the states in a month. Maybe you should give him a chance” Rowena revealed. I was surprised that fate could work like this. What were the chances that the guy I met and liked a lot was moving to the states in a few weeks. Maybe for once fate would be in my favour.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I kept my answer to a short “Maybe I will” and then we left as well. There were still a lot of things to explore in Edinburgh after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The rest of the afternoon was spent looking at buildings that were older than the discovery of the United States and I got a little lost in the feeling of connection to what came before us. We returned to the present when we turned into a little shopping street and found a cafe that served tea and scones, a British pastry I had never had before that. Our conversation was interrupted by a ping of my phone. It was Gabriel who said that he was off work and asked me if I wanted to go somewhere later that evening.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>
    <span>What did you have in mind?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>Dinner, love. My treat of course, since I am courting you.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>
    <span>You’re what?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>Courting you, couldn’t you tell?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>
    <span>:D I don’t think anyone would use that word anymore, Gabe.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>Well, I don’t see you complaining ;) Come on: Dinner and Ice cream, what do you say?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>
    <span>Fine :)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>It’s a date ;) I will pick you up at 8?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>
    <span>It is :) Alright.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I put my phone down and saw both of my companions looking at me strangely so I explained “Gabriel asked me out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Uh he’s moving fast, sly fucker” Crowley laughed and Rowena joined in. I managed a fake smile but I was a little concerned by Crowley’s comment. Was Gabriel always like this? Flirting with people, kissing them and taking them out on dates? Not that I was certain I wanted to date him for real, but I still wanted to not just be another number on his bedpost. The only way to find out was to ask the people who knew him better directly so I blurted out “Is he like this all the time? A player if you will?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Rowena took pity on me and said “No, darling. You’re in good hands. Gabe is flirty but never kisses anyone unless he means it. Much less takes them on dates.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re fine Sam” Crowley agreed which made my concern disappear. I felt bad that I had doubted Gabriel in the first place but I didn’t know him that well after all.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>We finished our tea and after a few more stops Crowley and Rowena said goodbye to me at my hotel leaving me to get ready for my date with Gabriel. It wouldn’t be for another hour and a half but I was slightly nervous and wanted to look my best for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I showered and then put on a fresh sweater, the only piece of clothing I had brought that looked a little more sophisticated. I didn’t think Gabriel would mind if I turned up in yesterdays hoodie because he dressed casually himself but I would. I tamed my hair slightly and pulled it into a low pony tail. I also spent some time on collecting my discarded clothes off of the floor and pulling my suitcase shut so that the room looked presentable. Maybe if the date went well…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>My phone pinged with another message from Gabe saying he had arrived downstairs, so I quickly put on my winter coat and grabbed the room key and my wallet before leaving to meet Gabriel in front of the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I saw him standing slightly left to the entrance and was glad that I had made an effort. He looked more put together than he did at lunch and was now wearing an expensive looking coat instead of the winter jacket he had on at lunch. I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek because I wanted to show him that I could be spontaneous and forward as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hello there. Ready to be wooed ?” he asked me teasingly continuing our joke from before and linked our arms to steer me to wherever the restaurant was that he had chosen for us.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>After a ten minute walk we reached the destination and walked into a nice but really cosy restaurant that was dimly lit. “Wow, pretty romantic” I commented and Gabe laughed “Only the best for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He had reserved a table so we were quickly seated and ordered some wine after getting acquainted with the menu. “Anything on there, you like?” Gabriel asked me sounding a little anxious to know if he had made the right choice. “I love Italian so yes. I think I’ll take the mushroom risotto, what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh I think I’ll take the lasagna. It’s really good here. Maybe you want to try it too?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Do you come here often then?” I asked and then said “I’m vegetarian so I won’t. But I’m sure it’s going to be lovely if the smells around here are anything to go by.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh right, everything is great here” he said at that and then “Not as often as I would like. The time, you know? The owner’s a friend of mine. This is one thing I’ll miss once I’ll have moved to Washington.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Rowena mentioned you were moving to the states. Washington is where I am currently living as well. Crazy coincidence” I exclaimed and wondered silently whether fate could really be this generous.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I have a feeling you won’t get rid of me easily then” Gabriel teased and I said “What a shame” in return but nobody would have been fooled into believing that statement.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>A while later our food arrived and Gabriel hadn’t been exaggerating. It was amazing! The risotto was creamy and had the exactly right amount of parmesan added to not overpower the flavour of the mushrooms.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>You know what? The only mushrooms I like are the psychedelic kind” Gabriel joked when I said something about it and I had to laugh even though I usually didn’t condone drugs at all. The lawyer in me wanted to tell him about the fines and sentences you could get on illegal possession of drugs but the other side of me was a little curious. Mushrooms and weed were completely natural after all and a lot of pagans eve used them in their rituals. He didn’t go into the topic more deeply so I didn’t say anything.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>After the risotto I was already feeling a little full so I skipped dessert for the promised ice cream. Even though it was almost winter I could always go for ice cream and it seemed Gabriel was no different. He ordered himself a portion of tiramisu though and moaned around the first bite. My face felt warm once again and I stopped his hand “Please” I begged him not to moan like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh my” he said when he took in my facial expression and realised what his sound had done to me. “I will behave” he smirked and offered me a bite of the dessert instead of eating it himself. I accepted the spoon and wasn’t in the least surprised that the flavour was amazing. He finished the tiramisu without further embarrassing me and paid for us both despite my protests when I saw the total. I had enough money to pay for myself and I didn’t know what he did for a living. His coat looked expensive but what did I know about British clothing companies?</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He waved off my concerns and soon we left the restaurant hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>A few streets over the ice cream parlour was still opened and Gabriel ordered to scoops for both of us before turning to me and asking “Which flavours do you want to try?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>They have a few winter themed ones here. I strongly recommend cinnamon.” I looked at the names of the flavours and sure enough next to vanilla and chocolate I could also see cinnamon and mulled wine. In the end I ordered the recommended cinnamon and pistachio which went quite nicely together.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>We continued walking while eating our ice cream and I watched mesmerised how Gabriel’s tongue darted out and licked at the ice cream. I wanted to taste him again and experience the rush I had experienced last night when we had kissed for the first time. So, once he had finished the last bit of his cone I pulled him in and pressed my lips to his softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The kiss stayed sweet and slow for a moment until I begged for entrance with my tongue. Gabe let me in easily and finally I could taste the heady mixture of him and the lingering flavour of cinnamon. I groaned pulling him closer by the hips until our bodies were flush. I couldn’t feel much through both our winter coats and I wished I were somewhere else. Somewhere warm and preferably with a bed in close proximity.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Apparently Gabriel had the same idea and whispered “Let’s go back to mine” to my lips once we separated. “Yes” I breathed and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He hailed down a taxi after that and we were on our way to his apartment. The taxi stopped in front of a pretty modern apartment complex and Gabriel led me into the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I found myself pressed against the mirror in the elevator shortly after the doors closed and thoroughly kissed. We continued kissing and almost missed the fact that the elevator had stopped. “Come on” Gabe panted and grabbed my wrist to pull me outside and into his apartment. I must have missed that he had put the key into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor because I was surprised to be standing directly in his home already.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>What is this?” I asked confused.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>My place?” He asked now confused as well and cocked his head to the sight watching me look around. I was looking at the gigantic window that had a view of the city. Gabriel pouted “Oh don’t be like that now. My parents were rich, yada yada yada. Don’t let this fool you. I’m not some rich asshole or anything.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I wasn’t…” I started but then realised that I couldn’t lie to him. I had been thinking about what kind of rich guy could afford to own a place like this. So, instead I said “Sorry. Kiss me again?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Gabriel just smiled and </span>
  <span>fulfilled my wish, </span>
  <span>pushing me against a wall, his hands starting to roam around. I was still wearing my thick winter coat so I quickly unzipped it and shook it from my shoulders. I broke our kiss to do the same to Gabe. Once we were freed of our coats it got easier to get my hands on him. I let one slip underneath his sweater and started to stroke his hipbone while our tongues met again and again.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When we came up for air again he was panting and I could feel a prominent erection through the fabric of his jeans. I was the same and I really wanted to take this to his bedroom. “Oh someone’s happy to see me” Gabriel joked and even though I groaned at his bad joke I couldn’t help but push my hips closer to his searching for friction.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please” I begged “Take me to your bedroom.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Your wish is my command” he joked and led me down the small hallway to the right into his large bedroom. It looked less as if it came straight out of a modern design catalogue and more fitting for Gabriel.“It’s nice in here” I commented making him roll his eyes and say “You don’t have to flatter me, I’m already planning on having sex with you.” I hadn’t tried to flatter him but I laughed anyway, before I pushed him onto his bed and crawled o top of him kissing him again just seconds later. I had already missed his lips on mine.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He quickly turned us around so that he was now lying on top of me still kissing. Slowly he made his way down my neck making me moan embarrassingly loud and writhe underneath him, desperately wanting him to put more friction onto my aching erection. He took off my sweater and did the same for himself before getting back to kissing my neck sucking and probably leaving some marks behind from the feel of it. I tangled my hands in his hair trying to guide him lower to where I was still hard in my pants and he finally complied, kissing his way down, opening the button of my jeans teasingly. He mouthed at the brief I was wearing and then finally freed my cock from its confines. “Like what you see?” I teased when he stared at it for a second and he looked up at me with hooded eyes and said “Very much” before bringing his mouth closer once more and licking at the head experimentally. I had to groan and pushed my hips up which were held down when Gabe noticed it. It felt good to let myself fall into this and finally give up some control. The other guys I had flings with during college had always assumed that I would be the one who took matters into his hands so this was a nice change of pace.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He continued sucking my erection moaning around it and our eyes met occasionally when he looked up. I groaned at his content expression and the way his lovely mouth stretched around my cock. A few minute of him bopping up and down later though I could feel myself on the edge of an amazing but premature orgasm. I didn’t want to come like this. I wanted to experience everything “Gabe, please” I stumbled over my words and pulled him up to my lips to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I could taste myself on his tongue which was a weird experience but erotic at the same time. “I was going to come” I finally brought out “but I wanted you to fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>This made him moan and kiss me hard. “Are you sure? I don’t mind either way?” he asked but I wasn’t having any of it. “My ego is not that fragile that it couldn’t handle getting fucked, goddammit.” He laughed at my outburst and sat up to take of his pants and underwear and I finally saw him naked. His body seemed strong and his cock looked like it would feel great inside of me. If we could finally get to that part, I thought. He cut off my thoughts by grinning and saying “I take it, this is not the first time someone’s assumed you would rather be on top?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, It’s not. No one was willing to try. Everyone always wanted me to fuck them.” He leant down to my ear.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s tragic darling. I’m more than willing to show you how good it can feel to have a nice thick cock filling you up and hitting that special place inside of you” he whispered seductively and kissed the spot behind it sweetly making me groan. I wanted that. I really did.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He finally put me out of my misery when he pulled out a condom and lube out of his bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I could hear the click of the bottle and saw him coat some fingers in the clear substance. I knew it would be cold from doing this to others but I hadn’t anticipated that it would feel as good as it did to feel another person’s fingers over my entrance. He was just spreading the lube around occasionally dipping in with his thumb. I felt an ache inside of me that made me spread my legs further to nudge him into getting on with it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He smiled at me and I realised that I probably had to look a mess. Gabriel seemed to like it though because he kissed me once more while slowly pushing in a single finger. He stayed like that for a second before starting to move it in and out. I had done this myself before but having Gabriel’s slightly thicker finger inside of me and the anticipation of more to come made my cock dribble some more pre-come. I moaned “More” and soon another finger was joining the first and Gabe started scissoring them to prepare me for more. I got more and more turned on and I once he had added another finger into the mix I quickly felt ready for more.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please” I begged once again and he knew what I wanted him to do because he pulled his fingers out making me feel strangely empty while he put a condom on and spread some more lube on his erection. I was rewarded for waiting when he looked into my eyes and carefully pushed in the head.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It definitely felt very different to his fingers and stretched me more but he went slowly to allow me to get used to it. It burned a bit at first but once he bottomed out I had got used to it and only the heat and the full feeling remained which made me moan and thrust up my hips to his involuntarily.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He moaned as well “God, you’re so good for me, Sam” and started thrusting in earnest. I was soon meeting his hips at every thrust and when he managed to find my prostate there was no holding back. He hit it with every thrust and my hands flew to my own erection stroking it in time with his thrusts. We kissed clumsily and after a few more times I couldn’t hold back any longer and came Gabriel following soon after. My mind went blank and I could hear my blood rushing in my ears with how intense it was.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When I finally came back from my high Gabe was lying on top of me panting and I softly pulled him up to me to kiss him again. “Thank you” I felt compelled to say. “You can’t say thank you, for sex” he grumbled still a little out of it but smiled up at me shortly after. We stayed cuddled up like that for a while until Gabe got up to clean me and himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>We continued talking for long into the night after that.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I meant to ask” I started almost asleep an hour later “What made you want to move to Washington?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He looked up at me from his spot on my chest and said “I got laid off from work and broke up with my boyfriend so I decided a change was in order.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh, I thought you had work today?” I questioned.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, I’m still working until the end of November.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What do you do anyway?” I asked curiously. I had wanted to know this ever since he had mentioned his work yesterday. “I’m a nurse at the private clinic here but it had to cut costs which is why they let me go. They know I don’t technically need the money to survive so someone else gets to stay.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh I wouldn’t have guessed that” I said and felt a little embarrassed by my assumptions about him. He probably had been late because of a shift at the hospital yesterday and I had just assumed that it was because of his personality before I even got to know him.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Most people don’t. My parents hated my decision. Almost disowned me, but I didn’t care” he laughed and I laughed along with him.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why Washington though?” I asked then. “I have got some distant relatives there so I applied to some clinics there.” he said.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I had to yawn and buried myself deeper into his comfortable bed. We fell into silence for a while but before we would finally go to sleep I had to be sure about something else “So, do you want to meet up again once you moved? Or is this just a holiday fling?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He sat up at that to be able to look into my eyes. As soon as my eyes met his I knew my concerns had been unwarranted. “Of course I want to” Gabriel confirmed and stroked my cheek softly. I smiled. “Never think that you’re just a fling. I want to date you, get to know you and all the other sappy romantic shit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I had to laugh at that. “Me too” I offered in return which earned me a soft kiss. We snuggled into each other more and he held me tightly in his arms making me the little spoon. That was how we fell asleep in the end; holding his hands close to my chest and feeling his solid presence against my back.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>I couldn’t wait to see what fate still had in store for us once we would meet again in America.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>